Uma Flor sob Nuvens Vermelhas
by Rumokura Hisa
Summary: E se por baixo de uma capa existisse uma nova pessoa? Uma nova forma? Durante uma missão, Itachi descobre o maior segredo de um de seus colegas da Akatsuki! [SEM REVIEW SEM CONTINUAÇÃO]Sakuchan: Mandem reviews ou a gorducha vai levar! òó9
1. Chapter 1

**-Uma flor sob nuvens vermelhas-**

Sakura: Aêêêê cambada!!! É a Saku-chan!!! Entonces...quem aqui já leu " As razões dele"? - cambada levanta a mão \o- Entonces... é meu presente de niver que a Hiru fez pra mim...entonces...ESSE É O PRESENTE DELAAA!!!! 8D

L: Interessante...

Sakura: L!!!!! º¬º - Corre, pula e agarra-

L: Oie! n.n/

Sakura: Quié qui cê tá fazendo aqui? Nosso casamento é só daqui a um mês...Oõ

L: Sim, eu sei. Vim pedir pra você começar logo a fic...e escolher o buffê...

Sakura: Haaaaaaaiiii!!!! Hirurin...omedetou!!!! Tô teu presente, e aproveitem!!!

P.s.: Não tem yaoi e é da época da Gobi (Cão de cinco caudas). Bye!! - Vira a página-

* * *

_-ITACHI'S POV-_

Hoje tinha todas as características de mais um dia pacato. Estava nublado e frio, e minha coberta, por mais que negasse, era a única coisa que prendia a minha atenção. Por enquanto, era.

Kisame bateu na minha porta. Ignorei. Com toda a certeza ele iria entrar  
mesmo. E aconteceu, ele entrou com a cara cínica de sempre. Queria que  
ao menos me visse deitado e fosse embora, mas, nem tudo é como queremos,  
certo?

- Itachi-san! Levanta! – Ah! É demais pedir um pouco de paz numa  
segunda-feira nublada? Acho que sim, o infeliz continuou me atormentando com  
aquela voz de peixe irritante - O Líder está te chamando!

Suspirei. A última coisa que queria era levantar com a voz do Kisame e ter  
que encontrar o Líder. Mas, quem dera fosse só isso.

- Itachi-san! Tá vivo? Levanta logo! – Quisera eu estar morto para não ter  
que agüentar isso de manhã.

Levantei da minha cama. Olhei a cara do infeliz. Espero que ele tenha  
entendido este meu olhar no seu real significado: cale a boca, saia e feche  
a porta. Mas parece que ele não entendeu. Ou não quis entender, então, terei  
que mandar o recado via oral:

- Eu já levantei Kisame, agora saia e feche a porta.

Ele sorriu do jeito cínico de sempre. Este cara às vezes me dá nos nervos.  
Mas agora não é hora para me estressar. O dia está lindo, não? Sim, só se  
você for um anormal você diria que o dia está lindo.

- Bom dia! Sorriam que hoje o dia está lindo!

Essa voz...Sim, claro. Só poderia ser o anormal do...

- Bom dia Hidan. – Ótimo, agora tenho que expulsar o Hidan também.

- Ô, Itachi! O Líder tá te chamando! – O Hidan disse isso como se fosse a  
novidade do ano. Coitado, vou responder de modo educado.

- Eu já sei. – Não disse que ia ser educado?

Mas, por um acaso, hoje era o dia oficial de irritar seu colega? Porque eu  
juro que não sabia. Juro mesmo.

- Poderiam sair do meu quarto? – Definitivamente, esse era o começo de um longo dia.

Olharam-se. Será que eles entenderam que hoje não estou com muita  
paciência? Graças aos céus, fecharam essa bendita porta!

Suspirei. Livrei-me de dois, mas ainda falta o Líder. Fui tomar banho, nada  
melhor do que água quente para me animar. Desci as escadas da caverna. Com toda a certeza, hoje era um dia frio! Encontrei com o Líder segundos depois, e, para melhorar minha situação mais ainda, ele encontrava-se com Deidara e Tobi.

- Por favor, Líder! Chefinho, qualquer coisa! Livre-me deste traste  
cara-de-pau que é o Tobi! – Deidara disse, quer dizer, gritou isso. Com  
certeza ele acordou de mau-humor.

- Oh, Deidara! Desculpe-me, mas eu não te amo com toda essa intensidade que você está demonstrando. – Disse Tobi.

Com toda a certeza, o cinismo do Kisame é suportável. Mas o desse cara às vezes extrapola! Pudera eu dar um fim nele!

- Cala essa boca! – Dá-lhe Deidara...

- Fiquem calmos! – O Líder estava aqui? Não sabes o quão grato estou,  
Líder. Nada melhor que silêncio ao menos uma vez nesse dia. Resolvo me  
pronunciar, antes que a discussão piore:

- Me chamou, Líder?

- Sim, Itachi. Esses dois estão me enchendo desde manhãzinha para...

- Para eu poder me livrar do Tobi! – Sim, esse é o Deidara.

- Não é educado atrapalhar os outros, sabia? Sasori nunca te ensinou não? – Perguntou Tobi.

Deidara arregalou os olhos, que, com clareza demonstravam fúria  
e...Tristeza? Nunca o vi desse modo. Os dois eram tão amigos assim? Tobi sorria triunfante, até Deidara socar aquela máscara em forma de espiral. Parece ter doído, Tobi foi parar a três metros de distância. Eu diria que foi bem feito.

- Nunca ouse falar mal de Sasori-danna na minha frente! Nunca! – Gritou  
Deidara.

O impedi de continuar sua breve luta com Tobi, antes que ele destrua  
nossa sede. Segurei-o pelo pulso e ele me olhou de volta. Estava com os  
olhos marejados? Deidara? Falei:

- Acalme-se Deidara, senão irá piorar tudo.

- Só irei me acalmar quando estiver bem longe dele e quando ele pedir  
desculpas ao danna! – Deidara tentava soltar-se insistentemente enquanto  
gritava.

- Itachi, nós temos que capturar a Gobi (Gobi: Cão de cinco caudas - Houkou) e esta missão era de Deidara e Sasori. Como Sasori morreu – Deidara parou e pareceu muito incomodado com isso. Eles eram só amigos mesmo? – Tobi iria substituí-lo, mas, como você vê, esses dois tem mais desavenças que cão e gato. – o Líder preocupa-se  
somente com os bijuus. Que Líder nós temos...

- Em resumo, você quer que eu fique no lugar de Tobi e capture a Gobi com Deidara? – Digo com minha frieza de sempre. Tudo que queria para melhorar o dia era uma missão junto do Deidara... sim, estou sendo irônico.

- Não, para capturarmos a Gobi precisaremos de um pergaminho que aumente o poder da nossa estátua e a mantenha em equilíbrio. Você e Deidara irão atrás deste pergaminho que se encontra no país da névoa. – Pensei que o Líder iria dizer 'Estou brincando, vocês irão atrás da Gobi' mas, não. Nossa missão era roubar um pergaminho. Um reles pergaminho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

É a vida. Você se mata, quer dizer, mata seu clã inteiro para poder entrar em uma organização criminosa, pra ir atrás de um reles pergaminho com aquilo. Sim. "Aquilo". Deidara. Aquele ser que encontra-se correndo atrás de uma borboleta vermelha enquanto eu estou aqui, embaixo de uma árvore, olhando e sem fazer nada. Sim, uma borboleta. Oh, ele explodiu uma amarela que ficou no seu caminho.

-Qual é a graça de correr atrás de borboletas? - Perguntei.

Ele estava a uns dois metros de distância. Parou e olhou para mim. Depois fitou o chão, corado.

-É porque é vermelha. - Disse com a maior simplicidade do mundo. Que grande resposta...

-E daí? - Perguntei... de novo.

Ele voltou a me encarar e respondeu, bem baixo:

- Os...os cabelos dele eram vermelhos... sinto saudades...

Levantei-me e fui em sua direção. Meus pés parecem moverem-se sozinhos, mas, pouco me importa, aquele semblante triste não combina com ele. Definitivamente, não combina.

-Ei, você sabe que a partir do momento que nos tornamos ninjas temos que lidar com situações difíceis. Encare esta com coragem. Imagine Sasori...como ele reagiria ao te ver tão triste?

Ele soltou uma risadinha abafada e disse:

-Ei, cadê o Itachi frio de sempre? Que pouco se importa com os outros?

Droga, eu tento parecer legal com este indivíduo e ele me dá um fora desses? Anotando, nunca mais ser legal com alguém. Suspirei e fui em direção ao país da névoa.

- Ei, ei! Estamos descansando, lembra?

-Você parece bem disposto...até demais.

Apesar de estar a alguns metros ainda pude sentir o olhar que me lançou. Com toda a certeza, ele estava furioso.

Passou-se mais algumas horas e um silêncio, desejado, diga-se de passagem, reinou entre nós, até que ouvi aquela voz. A voz que não queria ouvir:

- Ele diria que eu sou um tolo, que emoções são para fracos e...e...

Ele estava respondendo o que eu perguntei anteriormente? Como Sasori reagiria? Ele está ficando corado? Não aguentei de curiosidade:

- E?

- As vezes...as vezes...as vezes ele me abraçava.

O.k., meu estômago embrulhou. Eles eram...eram...ugh...

- Vocês eram...eram...marido e "marido"?

Ele caiu para trás. Estava mais corado que nunca e gritou:

- CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IGNÓBIL!!! ELE ERA MEU MELHOR AMIGO!!! TIPO...TIPO...TIPO VOCÊ E O KISAME!!!!!

O.k., isso era mais estranho. Pensei um pouquinho antes de responder:

- Eu nunca abracei o Kisame.

Silêncio. Silêncio e mais silêncio. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, o que eu jugaria ser horas. Deidara tem sorte, desativei o meu sharingan. Ele suspirou e concluiu:

- Deixa pra lá.

E continuamos a caminhar. Uma longa caminhada... que duraria três dias.

**CONTINUA... XD**

* * *

Sakura: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Minha fic!!! Minha linda fic postada!!!! \o/

Hirumo: Oi, Saku-chan! o/

Sakura: HIRU?????? QUI QUI CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI??? Oõ

Hirumo: Corrigindo seus erros de português, acentuação e espaços... ah, e não se esqueça, EU postei a fic. òó E também eu vim ler meu presente de niver, pô!

Sakura: Ahh... é... mas a fic é MINHA! n.n

Hirumo: Não duvide disso! n.n Mas não se esqueça que quem postou fui Eu! \o/

Sakura: Ou seja, nós duas formamos a dupla dinâmica perfeita...a Idi e a Ota xDDD

Hirumo: Eu quero ser a Idi. XD

Mamãe: QUE COISA INDECENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! CHINELADA PARA AS DUAS!!! -Chinelada-

Hirumo: MÃE???????????

Sakura: TIA????????????

Hirumo: UÁÁÁ!!! CÊ LEU A FIC???

Mamãe: SIM!!!!!!!!!!! Òó

Sakura: Hirumo... esse capítulo não tem problema... mas o outro tem... VOCÊ DEIXOU O ARQUIVO ABERTO????

Hirumo: Ops...

Mamãe: Aham... Òó

Sakura: Ok. PÉ NA TÁBUA!!! VAMBORAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -Corre-

Hirumo: ME ESPERAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Corre-

Mamãe: Essas duas... ¬¬ -Pega chinelo- E pra vocês... SEM REVIEW SEM CONTINUAÇÃO!!! ÒÓ VOLTEM AQUIIIII!!! -Corre-

**BYE BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

-Deidara's POV- 

**Estamos aqui, eu e ele. Sim, ele. Uchiha Itachi. Fazendo? Simplesmente nós dois estamos correndo por entre as árvores, numa caminhada de três dias em direção a um cruel destino. (que piegas. ¬¬) Fomos humilhados. Claro, quando você é AKATSUKI e sua missão é roubar um pergaminho (um RELES pergaminho. òó) é porque você está no nível de um genin. Humilhação total. Maldito Líder... ¬¬ **

**Passou-se umas 12 horas desde a nossa conversa. Legal, corei. Bem, estamos correndo faz DOZE HORAS sem descando e já são OITO da noite. (Tô com sono. T-T) mas, se eu falar "vamos parar um pouco pra descansar"... já era. **

-Está tarde, vamos parar parar aqui e dormir. - **Deus, esse cara leu os meus pensamentos? Mas mesmo assim, ainda bem... **

-Claro, mas aqui? Ao relento? - **Perguntei. Não gosto muito de dormir ao relento.**

-Tem um rio aqui perto, vamos acampar lá. E é claro que vamos dormir ao relento. Vida ninja.

**Andamos um pouquinho e chegamos a um rio. Na verdade, era uma pequena nascente. Mas confesso, a luz do luar batendo nas águas criava um efeito muito bonito. **

-Vamos tomar banho? - **Meu Deus!!! Ele está louco? Ele tirou a blusa!!!!!!!!!!! Corei e gritei: **

-VOCÊ É LOUCO??? BOA NOITE!!! TOME BANHO SOZINHO!!! EU É QUE NÃO TOMO BANHO COM VOCÊ, SEU HENTAI!!! - **E fui montar a minha "cama". Me cobri com a própria capa preta. Esse dia foi longo. u.u **

-Itachi's POV- 

**Esse cara é estranho. Desde aquela conversa ele está calado e no caminho, de vez quando ele ficava vermelho. Tem certeza de que ele não é... é? **

**Não importa. Depois dessa recusa o convite de tomar banho em conjunto como uma mulherzinha. Claro, não deixemos esquecer o fato de que ele foi dormir corado. Muito corado. Isso foi porque eu tirei a blusa? Oõ **

**Suspirei. Hoje foi um longo dia, e essa água, depois do Goukakyuu no Jutsu, está tão quentinha. Que idiota, vai dormir sujo, podendo estar aqui comi... esquece. u.u **

**Passei alguns agradáveis minutos na água, até enjoar. Minha vida não se resume a banhos, sabia? Me vesti rapidamente, pois era a água que estava quente, não o tempo. Fui me deitar. O idiota já estava dormindo... acho. **

-Deidara? - **Tentei acordá-lo. **

-Quié? - **Sim, ele respondeu de mau humor.** -Me deixe dormir e vai dormir também!!!

-Não.

**Subitamente, ele se levantou e ficou me encarando. Perguntou: **

-Poooor quê?

**Virei o rosto. Respondi: **

-Eu... não vou conseguir dormir se você não responder uma coisa...

**Ele me olhou curioso. Era agora ou nunca, né: **

-Deidara, por que você parou de falar "hn"?

**Sim, tanto mistério e drama só pra isso. Me deixem. Mas ele pareceu assustado, arregalou seus olhos e... deitou de novo. --' **

**Novamente aquele silêncio chato. Até que ele respondeu: **

-É porque... irritava o danna... como ele...ele... aí eu parei...

-Sua vida se resume ao Sasori?

-Não! É que o danna era o úncio que me entendia e... sabia do meu segredo...

-Que segredo? - **Perguntei, curioso.**

-Nããããããããoooo te interessa... boa noite.

**Ugh... odeio quando ele faz isso. ¬¬ **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Acordei assustado no meio da madrugada. Definitivamente, isso era estranho. Meu sonho foi MUITO estranho. O que está acontecendo comigo??? Estou até com nojo de mim... i-i **

**Simplesmente sonhei com o Deidara e com o Sasori e eles... bem, eles estavam... se beijando. Claro que já dá pra sacar que não foi um sonho comum, mas o pior foi a continuação. É. Eu, Uchiha Itachi atrapalho os dois e depois abraço o Deidara e... esqueçam. **

**Quando ia voltar a dormir senti uma presença perto do rio, bem pertinho. Fui checar para ver se não eram ninjas inimigos ou algo parecido mas o que eu enconrei foi algo BEM diferente do que eu imaginava. **

**Era uma silhueta feminina tomando banho no rio. Com apenas da cintura para baixo submersa. Era linda. Uma mistura perfeita de delicadeza e sensualidade. Rezei para ela não perceber minha presença (Nem ler meus pensamentos), mas a verdade era que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Uma nuvem que cobria a lua se dissipou, e eu pude enxergá-la melhor. Seus cabelos loiros realmente me hipnotizaram. Engraçado, eu nunca me senti assim. Que sensações são essas? Não! Ela percebeu a minha presença! Ei, espera... aqueles olhos azuis perolados e delineados... não era... **

-Dei...dara?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**CONTINUA...  
**

* * *

Sakura: YEEAAAH! Fim do capítulo 2, un! n.n 

Hirumo: Muitíssimo bom dia/tarde/noite para vocês!!!!

Sakura: ... un... ¬¬

Hirumo: Por que você está falando "un", Saku-chan? .-.

Sakura: Como a Deidara da fic parou, eu peguei a mania... un... n.n''''

Hirumo: ¬¬

Sakura: Ehehe... cap. curto, né, Hiru? XD

Hirumo: Culpa de quem? Eu só edito. u.ú

Sakura e Hirumo: SEM REVIEW SEM CONTINUAÇÃO!

**JA NE!!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Itachi's POV-

-Dei...dara?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Sim, aqueles olhos eram do Deidara!!! Aquele rosto, apesar de estar muito mais feminino e delicado, era do Deidara!!! Mas... mas... mas... aquele corpo... é inconfundivelmente um corpo de mulher!!!**

-Ita... Itachi?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Aquela voz serena e doce...não era dele! É uma voz feminina!!! Putz, por que de repente tudo o que aconteceu até agora começou a fazer sentido??? Era esse o segredo? E o Sasori sabia? Por isso que sempre que havia discurções entre os Akatsuki o Sasori sempre o... a defendia? Eles eram... só amigos mesmo?**

-Deidara... você... você... - **Suspirei e remendei** - Então era esse o segredo... bem, se quiser, conte-me amanhã e não demore tanto no banho... pode ficar refriado...da.

**Depois de uma noite dessas eu preciso MESMO descansar. Mas... Deidara.. drogaaaaaa...**

-Deidara's POV-

**Ninguém, nunca, jamais (NEVER) poderia descobrir o meu segredo. O primeiro foi o Sasori-danna... mas claro, era inevitável que ele descobrisse. u.u' Agora, o Itachi. Que descuido meu!!! Eu devo contar ou não? Contar toda a verdade? Sim... é o único jeito... **

**Cheguei no nosso "acampamento" e o encontrei dormindo... acho. O rosto dele estava tão calmo... tão... prontooo... acordei. Rezei para ele estar dormindo para eu poder mentir: "Quem? Eu? Mulher? Que palhaçada! Eu sou homem! Tu tá é sonhando!" Bem, voltei ao meu corpo masculino e ele acordou bem nessa hora.**

-Bom dia. - **Sim, era ele.**

-Bom... dia... - **Putz, que ânimo o meu.**

-Olha, se você não quiser contar eu...

-Não é isso! É que... -**Suspirei. Ainda bem que eu estava na forma masculina se não já teria surtado. Continuei** -É que... eu queria ser reconhecida como uma mulher forte e de personalidade, mas só conseguiam me ver como "Belo rosto" e "Aparência fraca". Foi por isso que eu desenvolvi um jutsu diferente do Henge no Jutsu, para eu me transformar em homem e não ser notada.

-Pra quê tudo isso?

-É que... eu odeio a minha imagem de mulher... sempre parecendo fraca e indefesa...

-Deixe-me vê-la. - **Ordenou.**

-Hã?

-Deixe-me ver essa sua aparência fraca.. e dizer que eu realmente penso.

-Itachi's POV-

**Deidara fez um jutsu com as mãos e uma cortina de fumaça a cobriu. Consegui ver a mesma silhueta do ria, mas dessa vez, estava vestida. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, apenas uma frase ecoou sobre minha cabeça. E falei:**

-Uma flor sob nuvens vermelhas...

-Hã? - **Aquela face já me chamava a atenção antes, pois era interessante. Mas agora, com certeza é a coisa mais bela que jamais havia visto igual**.

-Você... e o que penso sobre sua aparência... uma flor sob essa capa negra com nuvens vermelhas. - **Não resisti e toquei naquele rosto suave com uma das minhas mãos. Com a ação ela fechou seus olhos, parecia relaxada.**

-Você... não está tentando me seduzir, está? Itachi-"kun".

Sem tirar minha mão do seu rosto, perguntei:

-Por que? Você é "seduzível"?

-Hmm... acho que não.

-Que pena, por isso mesmo que esse era só um modo de te consolar.

-E por que eu precisaria de consolo? - **Perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre a minha que tocava em seu rosto, emburrada.**

-Por que...

-Por que? - **Insistiu, curiosa.**

-Por que... a partir de agora... acho que vou ter que substituir o Sasori... te defendendo. - **Respondi, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu e resmungou:**

-E desde quando EU preciso de proteção?!

-Desde o dia em que se fingiu de homem e enganou a todos de uma organização criminosa.

**Deidara arregalou os olhos e sussurrou para si:**

-Danna...

-Hã? Danna? O que tem ele?

-O danna me disse a mesma coisa...

-Ah... tá. - **Sasori de novo. O que aquele indivíduo tinha de mais? Cordas de aço? Madeira? òó Tenho que parar com isso... ¬¬'**

-Ei, Itachi...

-hm?

-Você... não vai contar pra ninguém... né?

**Ela me parecia receosa. Esboçei um pequeno sorriso e respondi, finalmente tirando minha mão de seu rosto:**

-Claro que não.

**Ela sorriu, corada. Nunca imaginei que um maníaco por explosões pudesse ser uma mulher tão... perfeita.**

-EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

**Fui puxado de volta pra realidade quando ele... quer dizer, agora é ela... berrou, a uns metros de distância. **

Hã?

-Vamos embora!!!

-Pra onde?

-PRA KIRIGAKURE!!! Não me diga que esqueceu!!!

**Na verdade, sim. XD**

-Não...

-Sei... eu sei por que esqueceu... me ver sem roupa seria um choque para qualquer um. Mas me faz um favor, não se apaixone por mim, belê? - **Falou, dando uma piscadela no final.**

**Senti meu coração falhar e meu rosto esquentar. Eu estaria... me apaixonando?**

-Deidara's POV- 

**Apesar de no princípio ter me arrependido amargamente por compartilhar o meu segredo com o Itachi, agora eu já me sinto mais segura. Muito mais. Ele tem aquele jeito frio, calmo e levemente assustador... mas no fundo, ele é um cara... er... sensível. Ele até lembra um pouco o danna, mas, ele é diferente. (Nossa, decida-se... ) O danna era o meu melhor amigo, mas será que o Itachi poderá virar a pessoa que eu mais estimo? (Que poético...) **

**Estamos acampando (Novamente). Está frio e a lua está linda. Eu estou sentada encostada em uma árvore. Encontramos um outro lago e o Itachi está lá, tomando banho. Senti meu coração acelerar e meu rosto esquentar com esse pensamento, pois eu não havia voltado à forma masculina desde que ele descobriu... **

-Algum problema, Deidara? - **Ele perguntou, surgindo de uma moita... e... ele estava sem blusa... **

-Na...na...na...não!!! Cl...claro que não!!! Por...por que teria??? - **Eu estava tremendo e gaguejando. Aquele peitoral definido mata qualquer um... uma. **

-Hm... - **Ele se aproximou e agachou-se na minha frente e encostou a sua testa na minha. Sem querer, os nossos lábios roçaram um no outro, e como reflexo fechei os meus olhos. Escutei ele suspirando e se afastando. **

-Você não está com febre. Ainda bem...

-O...o...o...o...o... O QUE PENSA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZEEEENNNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! -**Gritei. Aquele cara era um desaforado! **

-Checando a sua temperatura... você estava vermelha. Fiquei preocupado...

-Pois dispenso a sua preocupação!!! Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha!!! Entrei na Akatsuki sozinha, não?? Eu explodo as coisas sozinhas, faço tudo sozinha!!! Eu não preciso de ninguém pra me proteger e dizer que eu sou fraca!

-Pois eu acho que foi burrice sua esconder seu sexo de todos e entrar na Akatsuki. - **Falou e se deitou no chão. Terminamos aquela discurssão com um pequeno "boa noite". **

**Refleti um pouco e fui dormir também. **

-Itachi's POV- 

**Ontem de noite tivemos mais uma briga. Sinceramente, eu me acho culpado. Não deveria tratá-la como uma criança, afinal, ela é muito forte e sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. **

**A tarde seguiu e nosso silêncio também. Nem quando parávamos para comer ela pronunciou alguma coisa. Ruídos e suspiros não são palavras. Tentei inúmeras vezes acabar com aquele silêncio incômodo, mas não surgia nada útil na cabeça. Perguntar "Ei, você gosta de quijo ou mortadela?" não é algo útil. **

-Ei...

-Hm?

**Tá. Eu deveria ter respondido o chamado dela com algo melhor, mas deixa. **

-Você... gosta de queijo? Mortadela? Presunto? Salame? - **Ela perecia um pouco encabulada. Não aguentei, comecei a rir. Tínhamos a mesma intenção! **

-O...o que é? Eu tava sem assunto, pô!!!

-Deidara's POV- 

**Não aguentava mais aquele silêncio! Perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, apesar de não ter sido nada útil. Ele começou a rir. Uma risada tão encantadora... ok. Vamos apagar isso da mente. Estou vermelha. Tanto pela vergonha quanto pelo pensamento... uuugh! Esse corpo é mais sensível à emoções que o outro! Deve ser por isso que eu o odeio tanto. **

-Eu gosto... mas só no sanduíche!

-Sério? Eu também... - **Parecíamos um casal de idiotas. MUITO idiotas. **

-Que tal se formos comer um dia desses?

**Meu mundo caiu. E eu também. Bati num galho de árvore e dei de cara com o chão. Doeu... e muito. **

-Ei, você está bem? - Ele me pareceu preocupado. De novo?

-É lógico que não! Você acaba de me chamar pra um en...encontro!!! - **Gritei **

-Mas é só como amigos...só!

**É fisicamente impossível, mas o meu mundo, depois de caído, caiu de novo. Só... como amigos? Claro! Eu ia esperar algo mais? Claro que não! Mas por que todo esse desconforto? **

-Claro, né? Poderia ser o que, né? - **Falei. **

Coramos. Sim, em conjunto. E respondemos, em uníssono:

-N...nada! - **Melhor dizendo, gritamos. Automaticamente virei o rosto e encarei um ponto físico no chão (Tão interessante...). O rosto dele de repente se tornou impossível de encarar.Pelo menos, não naquele momento. **

-Vamos embora. - **Ele pulou novamente por entre as árvores e eu o segui, completamente envergonhada. **

-Gomen... - **Sussurrei. **

-Hm?

**Realmente, a nossa amizade era muito silenciosa. Precisava de mais agitação. **

-Seria...ótimo...

-Hã?

-Seria ótimo sair com você! - **Respondi, nervosa. **

-Eu não disse que iríamos sair...

**Arqueei uma sombrancelha e perguntei: **

-Disse o que então?

-Disse que a gente ia comer junto. Só isso.

-Mas é a mesma coisa! Baka!

**Ele começou a rir daquele jeito... e respondeu: **

-Adoro quando você fica brava, sabia?

**Meu rosto esquentou completamente. Ai, será que ele sabia o que estava falando??? **

-Odeio quando você me irrita... baka...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**É inacreditável como o astral do dia mudou. Antes, era um silêncio chato, mas agora, eu sei que o Itachi gosta de azul, preto, vermelho, morangos, de jogar Go, ler livros e mangás (Hentai...), gatos, comer rosbife, lasanha... e eu também descobri o que ele odeia: insetos, rosa, conza, acelga, calabreza, shampoo barato, remédio líquido, beterraba... e ele dorme escutando música, gosta de olhar as estrelas e a lua, pinta a unha, faz hidratação, era um nerd na escola ninja, tinha uma queda pela professora... e tem... um diário. **

-Itachi, desse jeito eu vou achar que você joga no outro time! Huhu... - **Disse. **

-Como?

-Vou achar que você é gay! - **Comecei a rir. Ele suspirou e rebateu: **

-Eu não sou gay. Eu gosto de mulher, tá?

-Seeeeeeeeiii... - **Disse, com tom de desdém. **

-Que seja... - **Ele me pareceu um pouco irritado. Não consegui evitar de sorrir. Perdi o Sasori-danna, mas ganhei o Itachi... **

-Ei, Deidara.

-Hmmmm? - **Respondi, alegre (Apesar de não parecer.). **

-Você... não sente saudades do Sasori? Não pensa nele?

**Congelei. Nunca imaginei que alguém me perguntando sobre o danna me faria ficar tão assustada. **

-Sim... por que? Você não pensa nele as vezes?

-Não tive uma ligação profunda com ele, nos falamos pucas vezes...

-Se vocês tivessem se falado mais iriam se tornar grandes amigos! - **Respondi, com um sorriso na cara. **

**CONTINUA... **

**CONTINUA...**

Sakura: Oie povuuuu!!! \o\

Hirumo: Muitíssimo bom dia/tarde/noite!!!! n.n

Sakura: Sem mais delongas, agradecemos às reviews!!!

Hirumo: Tentaremos fazer os capítulos maiores! XD É que achamos que eles menorezinhos davam mais emoção... XP Mas esse ficou grande!!!

Sakura: A lalaneechan falou o que a Hiru mais odeia...

Hirumo: YAOI NEVEEEERRRRR!!! ÒÓ NADA DE YAOI!!! Não NÃO E NÃO!!! POR QUE ACHAM QUE COLOCAMOS O DEIDEI COMO MULHER NESSA FIC????? Òó

Deidara: WHAT???? OO

Hirumo: -Chuta o Deidei pra longe- ENFIIIMM!!! NAAADA DE SASUNARU! NAAAADA DE GAALEE E NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA DE ITADEI YAOI VERSION!!! ÒÓ

Sakura: Hirumo, acalma os nervos aí. ¬¬ Nem tem espaço pro Sasuke e pro Naruto na fic... é uma fic da Akatsuki. Não seja grossa com nossos leitores.

Hirumo: Hai... o.o Desculpem-me... T-T

Sakura: SIIIM!!! DEIDARA É UMA MULHER!!! XD Surpresos? XDDD

Sakura e Hirumo: **SEM REVIEW SEM CONTINUAÇÃO!!!**

**BYE BYE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 5 **

-Deidara's POV- 

-Deidara?

-Eu? - **Respondi. Estava tão distraída que nem percebi o olhar dele voltado para mim.**

-Vamos parar nessa vila... é bem próxima à vila da Névoa Oculta...

-Ah... okay... que lugar é esse?

-É a vila dos Oceanos...

-Hm...

**Tinha uma ponte... parei e li o nome... era... **

-QUÊ???????

-O que foi?

-O NOME DESSA PONTE È O NOME DAQUELE JINCHUURIKI AMIGO DO OUTRO UCHIHA!!! AQUI Ó... NA-RU-TO!!!

-...

**Fez-se um breve silêncio. Olhei para o lado e gritei: **

-QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!!

-O que é? É só um nome... também não é pra tanto...

-NÃO É ISSO!!! TÔ FALANDO DESSA FOTO HORRÍVEL AQUI!!

-Itachi's POV- 

**Tínhamos chegado à um país bem próximo à Névoa Oculta, e a Deidara já começou com os seus chiliques... começou com o nome da ponte... agora uma foto... mas que foto? **

**Me aproximei do local que ela apontava e vi... **

-Isso é uma foto de procurados... e... somos nós?

**Sim... eu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame... uma foto "melhor" que a outra. Eu com a mão no cabelo (Modéstia a parte, eu estava um gato.), Deidara com uma cara deprimente... e frustante; Sasori com cara de drogado, Hidan? Bem, tava com a cara de maluco normal dele... Kakuzu vesgo e Kisame com uma cara de peixe fora d'água... literalmente. **

-Minha foto está horríveeeel!!! - **Detestaria concordar em voz alta, mas estava sim... **

-Ferrou... - **Era uma dura realidade. **

-Olha o linguajar! O que ferrô?

-Seremos reconhecidos... - **Respondi **

-Ah... é...

**Pensei por um momento, e falei: **

-Vamos nos disfarçar.

-Henge?

-Não, é muito óbvio...

-O quê, então? - **Perguntou, curiosa. **

-Você verá...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Estamos hospedados em um hotel barato. Havia várias pessoas caminhando de Kimono. Era o dia de algum festival da cidade... e ninguém reparou no disfarçe. **

-Ei, Itachi...

**Continuei observando o movimento da rua pela janela. **

-Itachi!

-Hm...?

-Eu me recuso a usar isso!!! - **Como alguém pode ser tão... espera... **

-Usar o quê?

**Me virei e a vi usando um Kimono laranja, preso com uma faixa laranja escuro, com os cabelos presos em uma trança jogada pra frente. Agora eu posso completar a minha frase com outras palavras: Como alguém poderia ser tão... perfeita? **

-Fala alguma coisa!

-Você está muito bem assim... realmente muito bem... - **Claro que eu não iria dizer o que eu estava pensando... **

-Baka...

**Voltei a minha atenção para a rua, com o rosto um pouco quente. Senti duas pequenas mãos envolvendo o meu cabelo em delicados movimentos. **

-O que está fazendo, Deidara?!

-Confie em mim... - Pude **ver um sorriso brotar em seus lábios pelo reflexo da janela. Fechei os meus olhos, pensativo. O que EU estava fazendo? Permitindo uma mulher qualquer tamanha proximidade? Mas, ela era realmente uma mulher qualquer? **

-Terminei!

**Olhei para o meu ombro direito, onde ela colocava alguma coisa. Ela havia feito uma trança igual à dela, só mudava de ombro. **

-O q...

-Você anda com o cabelo preso. Soltá-lo deve ser incômodo e... e... além disso... nós parecemos um casal assim... fica bonitinho...

**Suspirei, tentando disfarçar... não conseguia me controlar depois que ela disse aquilo... e muito menos quando a vejo corada. Me virei e toquei em seu rosto. Tão delicado quanto a mão dela que ainda estava pousada em meu ombro. **

-Para parecermos um casal... temos que agir que nem um...

**Aproximei meu rosto como dela. Seus olhos fecharam instintivamente e pude sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto... tão perto. Recuei. De novo! O que eu estava fazendo? Beijei de leve a testa dela, e me levantei. Aquela mulher estava me enlouquecendo! Preciso acabar com isso... **

-Deidara's POV- 

**Depois que eu saí do banheiro, fui logo reclamar com o Itachi. Eu estava muito idiota naquele kimono. Depois de uma breve conversa, eu senti que ele estava um pouco incomodado com os cabelos soltos... e fiz uma trança para ele... **

**Mas aí ele se aproximou e tocou no meu rosto que nem antes... e fechei os meus olhos... Mas... o que ele estava fazendo? Um homem além "dele" jamais me tocou desse jeito! Como poderia o Itachi estar me hipnotizando desse jeito? Senti algo quente em minha testa. ELE TINHA BEIJADO A MINHA TESTA???? (Eu estava esperando o quê???) Fiquei mais vermelha que o normal. **

-Mas não alimente a ilusão de que realmente tem chances comigo, mulher.

**Senti o meu coração falhar... meu peito estava doendo... meus olhos se encheram de alguma coisa quente... Por que toda essa dor só por causa de simples palavras? **

-Idiota...- **Ergui a minha mão.** - Você acha que eu... - **Abri meus olhos com raiva.** - IRIA QUERER ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ?!?!?! - **Finalizei com um tapa em sua cara. Saí correndo. **

-Itachi's POV- 

**Máscaras. Desde pequeno aprendi a conviver com uma máscara de frieza e seriedade, jamais expondo os meus sentimentos ou pensamentos. Agora não foi diferente. Por mais que eu quisesse, por mais que eu a desejasse jamais demonstraria. Esse tapa... foi merecido. **

**Enquanto permanecia em silêncio, junto com os meus desprezíveis pensamentos, a vi se distanciar cada vez mais. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas... afinal, o que realmente sinto em relação à ela? **

**O tempo seguiu. E nem sinal dela. E eu aqui que nem um otário esperando. Fazem três horas que eu espero, e faz mais de uma hora que chove, e eu não saí desse bendito quarto. Queria vê-la só pra pedir desculpas... pra tirar todo esse peso da consciência... pra fazê-la... sorrir daquele jeito pra mim de novo... **

**A chuva parou. Cansei. Cansei de esperar. Irei procurá-la. **

**Depois das preparações durante toda a tarde, parece que de noite era a comemoração. Os Hoozuki (Nota: Hoozuki - Aqueles lampiões japoneses redondos, parecendo um balão. Dizem que, durante a "Parada Demoníaca", festival mitológico japonês, os demônios seguravam Hoozukis durante todo o trajeto.) iluminavam a noite juntamente com as estrelas. **

**Rastreei seu chackra. Estava perto, então o segui. Encontrei-a na frente de um pequeno rio, sentada. Parecia triste (Não digaaaaa...). Me aproximei e chamei, mas parece que ela já percebeu a minha presença. **

-Deidara?

**Ela se levantou e recuou. **

-O que você quer?

-Falar com você. - **Me aproximei mais, mas ela recuava. **

-Eu quero ficar sozinha. Posso? - **Perguntou, já com lágrimas nos olhos**.

-Só depois de me escutar. - **Respondi. **

-Não! Itachi, sai fora! Eu... ah! - **Ela tropeçou e caiu no rio. Seu kimono já estava levemente molhado, mas, quando caiu na água, ficou praticamente transparente.** - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! EU VOU MORRERRR!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-Ei... você está brincando, né???

-N...não...! Eu quase me afoguei quando pequena e...e... tenho trauma!

**Não é todo dia que descobrimos algo assim. Ela começou a chorar como uma criança. Fiquei encarando-a por um tempo e entrei na água. A envolvi em um abraço, mas ela tentava se soltar. Estava muito agitada e continuava chorando. **

-Ei... calma... estou aqui pra cuidar de você. Além disso, a água mal cobre os seus joelhos, pra quê tanto medo?

**De repente, ela parou de relutar e apertou a parte da frente do meu kimono com força: **

-Você quer cuidar de mim ou me humilhar?

**Ah... **

-Não sei, qual você prefere?

-Hm... acho que nenhum dos dois...

**Entendi... **

-Por quê?

**Entendi o sentimento que provoca todas essas perguntas incômodas... **

-Não quero que algué mais fraco do que eu cuide de mim.

**Eu sei o que eu realmente quero... **

-Ah... então quer dizer que eu sou fraco?

**Entendi o que eu realmente sinto em relação à ela... **

-Só um pouquinho...

**Aproximei o meu rosto do dela. Senti as nossas respirações se misturarem. **

-Por um acaso... você está me provocando, Deidara?

**Ela fechou os olhos. Em seguida, fechei os meus. **

-Não sei... quem sabe...

**Era o que faltava para eu entender esse desejo... **

-Tome cuidado, se não, eu acabo gostando...

**Senti os nossos lábios se encontrarem e meu rosto ficar um pouco quente. Enlacei sua cintura, tomado pelo desejo, e aprofundei o beijo. **

**Eu te amo... **

**CONTINUA... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 6 **

-Deidara's POV- 

**Ele me encontrou no rio... e... acabamos nos beijando... **

-Ita...chi... - **Sussurrei quando nos separamos pela falta de ar.** - Por... quê?

**Abri meus olhos e o encarei. Ele estava sorrindo ternamente e murmurou: **

-Não sei... pensei que você pudessse me responder...

**Ele abraçou com um pouco mais de força a minha cintura e aproximou novamente. Roçou seus lábios nos meus... como se fosse um singelo pedido de permissão... para aprofundar o beijo... **

**Claro que eu permiti. **

**O primeiro tinha sido tímido, eu ainda estava zangada. Mas esse foi mais sedento... diria até sensual... **

-Mamãe... o que aqueles moços tão fazendo?

**Nos separamos imediatamente para ver quem tinha interrompido aquele momento. Vi uma mãe corada acompanhada de seu filho. **

-Nada, meu filho... só acho que esses dois deveriam fazer isso em um motel!

**Corei. **

-Mãe, o que é um motel?

**Corei mais ainda. **

-Nada, vamos.

**E eles foram embora. Olhei para o Itachi que estava... totalmente desconcertado. Comecei a rir! Era quase um fato impossível ver o exterminador do clã Uchiha de um modo tão... kawaii! **

-Ei... está rindo por que?

-Não é todo dia que se vê Uchiha Itachi desoncertado! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

**Ele ficou mais vermelho do que já estava. Ei! Ele jogou água em mim!!! **

-O que é que você tá fazendo?!

**Ele sorriu divertido, e respondeu: **

-Calando a boca de uma folgada...

**Joguei água nele e assim iniciamos uma mini-guerra. Mas ele parou por um momento e ficou me encarando... de um jeito diferente... **

**Ele segurou o meu braço e puxou, me abraçando. Eu mal chegava no ombro dele, fazendo meu rosto ficar praticamnte colado com o peito dele. Fiquei sentindo sua respiração calma... **

-Calando a boca... de uma folgada muito linda...

**Ficamos um bom tempo assim, abraçados. Depois ele me afastou dele e disse: **

-Quer ir passear no festival?

-Quero!

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Ficamos praticamente o resto da noite no festival. Eu brinquei muito, mas o Itachi só ficava me observando... parece que ele não gosta de se divertir. Foi uma noite perfeita! Deu até pra esquecer um pouco do... danna... **

-Deidara!

-Sim? - **Sorri. **

-Você ficou séria de repente... tudo bem com você?

-Hã? Ah, claro que sim! Por que não estaria? - **Acho que isso foi uma mentira... **

-...

**Neste instante, começou uma chuva de fogos de artifício. Essa noite estava perfeita demais! Assustadoramente perfeita... **

-Que incrível! - Exclamei, surpresa.

**Era um momento mágico de... meia hora. Claro que não falei o que eu estava pensando, mas o Itachi estava lindo com o reflexo dos fogos. Fiquei admirando-o e acabei deixando escapar, sussurado: **

-Lindo...

-Como?

**Malditos ninjas de audição aguçada! **

-Errr... os fogos são lindos, né? - Ufaaa... espero que ele não tenha percebido...

-Sim...

**Ficamos observando os fogos até que eu senti algo quente e macio se entrelaçar com a minha mão. (Seja lá o que era, ia levar uma mordida.) **

**Olhei pra ver o que era e vi... a mão do Itachi segurando a minha! **

-O q...

-Shhhh! Faz silêncio! Eu quero ver os fogos!

**Entendi o que ele queria... sorri, e também segurei a mão dele. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

**Os fogos haviam acabado e fomos procurar um lugar pra comer. **

**-Itachi, vamos comer lamen? **

-Vamos...

**Fomos à uma barraquinha de lamen perto do hotel. Me lembrei de uma coisa e ri baixinho, vermelha. **

-Que foi?

-É que...estamos comendo...

-Sim, e daí?

-É que parece um encontro... assim como você tinha me pedido daquela vez!

**Ele corou, olhou para o outro lado e resmungou: **

-Eu não tinha pedido pra sair com você...

-Huhu...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

-Itachi's POV- 

**Voltamos ao hotel, depois de comer. Estava lotado de bêbados irritantes e um deles foi mexer com a Deidara. **

-Quem é a gracinha? Eu não sabia que boneca andava, meu bem...

**Ele se aproximou, mas Deidara retrucou: **

-E eu não sabia que macaco falava... agora cai fora.

-Ora, você é bravinha... gostei de você. Quer brincar com o titio, quer?

**Ela estava a um pé de explodí-lo. Claro que eu intervi. Passei o meu braço em seu ombro e disse: **

-Não escutou? Ela não quer nada com você... sem contar que já está acompanhada... - **Finalizei com um beijo no rosto dela, que a fez ficar vermelha da cabeça aos pés. **

-Tsc...

**O velho recuou e Deidara foi trocar a sua roupa, sem dizer uma palavra. Agora ela vai reclamar daquilo... ah, se vai... **

**Chegamos no quarto. É agora... **

-COMO ASSIM, CAMA DE CASAL????

**Não disse? **

-Estamos fingindo ser um casal, lembra?

**Ela ia retrucar, mas eu interrompi: **

-Durma na cama... deixa que eu durmo no sofá.

**Fui direto pro sofá. Droga, ele é um pouco duro. Mas tudo bem... só não quero ouví-la reclamar... **

-Ei, Itachi...

-Hm?

-Quer dormir aqui?

**Eu a encarei, curioso: **

-Com... você?

-É... é! Deve ser ruim dormir nesse sofá duro...

**Ela se encolheu de vergonha... e parecia estar com frio. Levantei-me com um impulso e, sem hesitar, deitei-me ao lado dela, abraçando-a em seguida. **

-Ei... - Tentou se soltar, vermelha. Estava muito linda daquele jeito...

-Deixa... você está tremendo de frio...

**Ela parou de resistir e se acomodou no meu peito. Parece ter gostado. Hehe. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

-Deidara's POV- 

**O dia amanheceu e eu permaneci aninhada nos braços dele. Estava quentinho... **

**Escutei passos firmes vindo do corredor. Ignorei. Mas logo depois a porta se abriu bruscamente. Tomados pelo susto, olhamos para ver quem entrou (Com olhares assassinos). Pele azul, capa preta com nuvens vermelhas... espada gigante... **

-Kisame?!!! - **Perguntamos, em uníssono. **

-Itachi e... Deidara?

**CONTINUA... **


	6. Chapter 6

-Kisame's POV-

**A Akatsuki anda um saco desde que o Itachi-san saiu nessa missão. Não que eu goste dele DAQUELE jeito nem nada, mas encher o saco dele é legal. Digamos que ele é uma espécie de "amigo". Voltando à Akatsuki: O Hidan e o Kakuzu saíram numa missão chata, deve ser algo envolvendo dinheiro, porque o Hidan saiu muito puto; Zetsu tá trancando na floresta (quarto) dele e nem sai pra batermos um papo. A penumbra do Líder sempre some e não dá notícia nenhuma; Eu não sou xamã nem médium pra chamar o Sasori lá do inferno pra podermos conversar; o Tobi é um porre, não aguento nem olhar pra cara dele. Esses são os membros da Akatsuki.**

**Entãããooo... eu fui atrás do Deidara e do Itachi-san, deixando pra trás apenas um mísero bilhete:**

**"Caros Akatsukis**

**A sede está uma maravilha e como eu AMO vocês, fui comprar coca-cola para todos. Irei demorar um pouco porque a coca da Vila da Névoa é mais barata. Provavelmente voltarei com o Deidara e com a Itachi-san, pois estaremos no mesmo lugar. Não sintam a minha falta.**

**Hoshigaki Kisame"**

**Claro que eu queria ver a reação de quem pegasse o bilhete, mas eu não posso. Mas seria cômico... kuku... **

**Tentei ser o mais breve possível em minha ida à Névoa Oculta, e talvez até comprar uma coca-cola pra mim.**

**Senti o chackra do Deidara e do Itachi-san em um hotel (Barato. XD)... ah, e eu, lógico que fui lá encher o saco deles. Caminhei até o quarto e abri a porta (à força. XD). O que eu vi foi realmente... estranho. Se você vê dois homens NA MESMA CAMA, ABRAÇADOS e ainda por cima DE KIMONO DE CASAL, numa CAMA DE CASAL você ia achar MUITO estranho.**

-Itachi e... Deidara? 

**Principalmente se você os conhece e são seus colegas.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Analizei bem a situação. Itachi é um homem, Deidara é outro então...**

-Err... vocês são gays? **- Soltei uma risada quando os vi corar, e completei: **- Deidara, Sasori mal morreu e você já tá com outro, hein?

**Tive outro ataque de riso e vi Deidara se levantar furioso e... ei, pera aí!!! Que corpo é esse?????????? Seios avantajados, cintura fina, pernas delineadas... putz, e que pernas... CONTROLE-SE, KISAME!!! Então, quer dizer que...**

-Deidara... você... é um travesti?!?!?!?! 

**Não tinha como negar, aquele kimono modelava tudo. Eu sou um gênio. n.n  
**

-KI... SA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 

**Parei de encarar as pernas dele (Que horror de frase... O.O') e encarei seus olhos. Foi a última coisa que vi antes de um puho fechado e uma escuridão imensa. Maldito Deidara.**

-Deidara's POV-

**Estávamos eu e o Itachi dormindo, na santa paz. Eu estava lá, relaxada, sentindo a respiração do Itachi quando esse maldito tubarão azul resolve aparecer. Além dele ter atolado a minha praia paradisíaca, ainda me chama de gay, traveco e fica me secando na maior cara de pau! ELE TAVA OLHANDO PRAS MINHAS PERNAS!!! Com que direito????**

**Soquei-o como "agradecimento". Itachi disse algo como "Kisame, o que você está fazendo aqui?" antes de eu nocauteá-lo.**

**E aqui estou eu, Deidara, sentada na mesa da pensão tomando café, enquanto Itachi conversa com o Kisame.**

-Deidara... 

**Olhei para cima e me deparei com o Kisame sem graça, totalmente desconfortável, coçando a cabeça.**

-Sim? - **Respondi, enquanto procura a o Itachi pela sala.**

-Err... desculpa pelo... 

-... Fato de ter me chamado de Gay, galinha, traveco, arrombado a minha porta, ficar me secando e...e...

-E ter profanado a memória do seu danna...?

-É. Isso aí.

-Sim...

-Desculpado. - **Sorri. Ele podia ser chato, egocêntrico, cínico, segundo sanguinário (Ele perde pro Hidan...) irritante e intrometido mas, eu também sou um pouco assim. Então juntos devemos ser o maior martírio do Ita...chi...**

-Ei Kisame, cadê o Itachi? - **Perguntei, preocupada.**

-Hm? Ele falou que tá se sentindo mal, então ficou no quarto. Ei, isso é... bacon?!? 

-É... - **O normal seria gritar "Não mude de assunto, seu peixe azul idiota", mas, como eu me senti desanimada...** - Eu vou vê-lo...

-Hã? Ah, não precisa não... Ele tá bem. - **Disse, com bastante bacon na boca.**

-Mas você disse que ele não tava se sentindo bem! 

-É... quer saber? Suba logo e me deixa aqui com o MEU bacon. - **Voltou sua atenção ao prato de bacon.**

**Me levantei da mesa e fui para o quarto. Kisame era definitivamente estranho. Abri a porta e me vi o Itachi ainda de kimono, observando a rua. Dessa vez não fiz estardalhaço. Me aproximei de fininho e o abracei por trás.**

-Você tá bem? 

-Itachi's POV-

**Depois da conversa com o Kisame, me senti um pouco... angustiado. Claro, depois de ouvir dele aquelas palavras tão... "confortantes" quem não se sentiria mal? Eu era só um substituto do Sasori mesmo, pelo visto...**

**Despachei o Kisame e fiquei aqui, refletindo. Até a porta abrir e eu sentir delicadas mãos me envolvendo num abraço carinhoso. Definitivamente era ela. Ninguém mais tem um cheiro tão bom...**

-Você tá bem...? 

**Não respondi de imediato:**

-Estou bem. Não se preocupe. 

**Eu a amo tanto... mas por maior que seja o meu amor eu não queria ficar do lado dela daquele jeito... ela... e o Sasori...**

**Soltei-me de suas mãos e disse, friamente:**

-Vai embora... 

**Encarei aqueles olhos azuis arregalados. Ela sussurrou "Por quê?" e respondi:**

-Porque eu... - **Lembrei-me do comentário de Kisame.** - ... quero que saia. Você deve ter coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

**Senti meu rosto ficar quente e uma dor aguda. Ela me deu outro tapa.**

-Seu inútil... 

**Saiu do quarto batendo o pé. Não sabia que brigar com alguém que se ama poderia ser tão ruim...**

**  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eu não saí do quarto o dia todo. Que se dane aquele maldito pergaminho (Que, por sinal, esquecemos dele...). Escutei batidas leves na porta:**

-Entre... 

**Uma silhueta feminina, vestida de ninja, entrou.**

-Vamos embora. O Kisame roubou o pergaminho, não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui. 

**E saiu. Arrumei minhas coisas, e fui atrás. Encontrei-os em frente ao hotel:**

-Estava arrumando seus cachos, rapunzel? 

**Kisame definitivamente era irritante. Ignorei:**

-Vamos embora...  
**  
Saltamos por entre as árvores de volta pra sede**. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**E mais é claro que tínhamos que parar pra acampar... perto de um lago.**

**Kisame montou umas tendas que havia trazido, e disse, apontando para uma delas:**

-Aqui está o seu castelo, princesa Deidara. Sinta-se em casa, viu? Qualquer coisa, pode pedir à mim, seu fiel cavaleiro, ou ao Itachi-san, seu não tão fiel príncipe! 

-Vai pro inferno, Kisame. - **Retruquei.**

**Pelo menos agora não precisávamos dormir no chão. Deidara entrou na sua tenda e Kisame falou:**

-Vamos tomar banho, encantado? - **Perguntou, irônico.**

-Depois eu tomo, tubarão. Boa noite. 

**Fiquei deitado no meu "saco de dormir" até o Kisame voltar. Esperei mais duas horas e fui tomar o meu banho. Deixei a minha capa e minha blusa na tenda, pra carregar menos roupa. Chequei para ver se ela já estava dormindo. Não estava na tenda, então, estava no banho. Acho que é melhor esperar para não acontecer aquilo de novo... (Nota: Vide capítulo 2 e 3)**

**Como se estivesse controlado, entrei na tenda dela. Estava impregnado com o cheiro que tanto adoro... sentei e fechei os meus olhos. Até o momento que...**

-Itachi? O que você tá fazendo aqui? 

**Abri meus olhos e vi Deidara molhada, enrolada em uma toalha de banho, entrando na tenda.**

**CONTINUA...  
**

* * *

Sakura: Olá, cambada. XD Ficamos muitos caps sem dar satisfação, né? xD

Hirumo: Viemos aqui explicar algumas coisas. n.n

1- NÃO VAI TER HENTAI! Apenas cenas quentes... Beeeem quantes. n.n Mas não irá chegar ao Hentai. u.ú

2- NÃÃÃOOOO É YAOI! Pelo visto o povo que manda PM não sacou. ¬¬

Sakura: Bem, é isso. XD

Hirumo: Sobre hentai, desculpem decepcionar vocês, mas temos apenas 14 anos. n.n Considero um pouco imoral alguém da nossa idade fazer esse tipo de coisa. n.n

Sakura: Blll... -.-

Hirumo: Eu sei, Saku-chan... n.n Você não lê hentai... n.n

Sakura: Fiu fiu fiu... n.n''''

Hirumo: NÉ, SAKU-CHAN? n.n

Sakura: É...é... n.n'''''

BYE!

**Hirumo e Sakura**

* * *


End file.
